


My Marvel Hero Academia

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Heroes [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Set in the same universe as my "Heroes" story. It takes place in the year 2300 where I'm guessing My Hero Academia is set.
Series: Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942





	My Marvel Hero Academia

By the year 2300, most of the population was gifted with superpowers or Quirks as the Japanese called them. Now back in the 1960s, people born with powers were a minority of the population called mutants and were persecuted. Now you might be asking why people who got their powers in any other way was fine (the Inhumans just had victim complexes). Well, the thing is that mutants was appeared (that people know of, there were fine a few from the beginning of time up to that point) was when people were freaking out about atomic bombs and radiation.

Basically, people at the time believed that mutants were literally irradiated and that being near one could cause cancer or that they might explode, wiping out the entire city. Fortunately, prejudiced died down within a decade. Yes, many continued to act like they were victims but those people were either supervillains that got caught for committing a crime or were just sexually frustrated in that they couldn't find a partner either because of their powers making it impossible or because their mutation made them look like some kinda animal.

However by the 2060s, mutants actually started to outnumber humans. Now, many school teaches that humans doubled down on their prejudice because they felt threatened. The truth it that it was the other way round. Many mutants saw this as their chance to abuse as many humans as possible as revenge for something that happened a century ago. By 2300, this problem still persisted with mutants now being 80% of the population.

Unfortunately, Isaac Greene was part of the 20% of non-superpowered people. He was descended from Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, specifically through his son, Benjamin "Benjy" Parker, but unfortunately, he never inherited any spider powers. Despite this, he always dreamed of becoming a hero. He was always bullied for his lack of powers, mostly by Kacey Khan, a descendant of Kamala Khan who resented Spider-Man for showing up her ancestor.

Kacey even went as far as to tell him to kill himself. One day Isaac was attacked by a slime mutant.

"Another mutant" it said.

Oh, I should probably stop calling them mutants now that they're the majority of the population, maybe call them Supers. Issac himself would be the mutant. Yes, the definition of mutants had done a complete 180. Anyway, Issac tried to flee from the slime but it cornered him. Fortunately, a superhero, Captain Japan, arrived on the scene. He was considered to be the number one hero in America.

Now Captain Japan was actually American but he got enamoured in the culture of Japan during a visit as an exchange student. He was basically the inverse of All Might. Back in the 21st century, people would be whining about cultural appropriation. As for his powers, he was a descendant of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter and inherited all of Captain America's powers. He even had a vibranium shield.

Captain Japan bashed the slime with his shield, causing a man to come flying out of it.

"Curses" the man said.

He tried to summon the slime back to him but Captain Japan knocked him out.

"Thanks for saving me, Captain Japan" said Isaac.

Isaac had a question to ask him.

"Is it possible for someone to become a superhero without powers?" he asked.


End file.
